This invention relates to motorcycles, and more particularly to oil filter change apparatus and methods for use with motorcycles having oil filters mounted in horizontal or otherwise angled orientation whereby oil spills are likely when changing the filter, such as, for example, Harley Davidson brand motorcycles.
Due to the configuration and placement of the oil filter on certain models of motorcycles, Harley Davidson brand motorcycles being a specific example, during oil change operations, removal of the old filter results in oil dripping onto the engine, frame or body of the motorcycle, which then requires cleanup. The oil filter is mounted at the front of the engine, positioned in a horizontal alignment, rather than vertical, such that when the filter is removed, the oil supply and return openings of the motorcycle will drip oil onto the engine or other portions of the motorcycle until a new filter is attached and tightened sufficiently to re-seal those openings.